Fate or Chance? Prolog
by Jay-Scarlet
Summary: Nina a fearless captain and a pirate to the bone, finds herself in the worst situation possible. Shot and betrayed by her own crew. Left for dead, was it fate or mere chance that Captain Jack sparrow found her floating at sea. Destiny and dark pasts collide as the quest for revenge takes them both down a path they never thought existed. Is it love or lust? Chance or Fate?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

_Death, death is simple; death can be quick or slow but no matter what it always ends in the same way. Life however, life is complicated…_

"I knew you were a fool Thomas, but this is even stupid for you." Nina said through clenched teeth. She held onto her bleeding shoulder, as the rest of her crew stood watching. _Six years as their captain and this is how they repay me!_ Thomas, her once first mate smiled down at her, his pistol still was smoking from the shot that now was imbedded in her. "Its funny how you're calling me stupid. Considering you're the one insulting a man with a gun. Now how stupid is that?" He spat out as he pressed the hot tip of the pistol to her temple. Nina didn't turn away but only glared at him from under her eyelashes.

Nina began to sway on her knees, the blood loss and shock of her wound was finally getting to her. She barley heard Thomas's gruff voice as he barked out commands to the crew to tire her up. She felt a hand wrap around her waist trying to pull her to her feet. "Don't you touch me!" she yelled out as she struggled against the unwanted contact. The hands only held tighter as she struggled. She screamed out in agony as one man squeezed her injured shoulder pushing her painfully to the railing of the ship. She gripped tightly to the railing trying her hardest not to throw up. The world was beginning to spin and Nina wasn't sure she could win this one.

Corse ropes were thrashed on her wrists. She looked into the eyes of the man who dared to degrade her further. It was Jim, a sniveling coward with beady black eyes that always reminded her of a rat's. She half expected as much, his loyalty was at the highest bitter or who was more likely to win. Jim smiled as he sharply tightened the ropes till they cut into her tender flesh. He leaned in barley an inch from her face. "A shame, me new captain be lettin' such a fine piece of flesh go ta waist. If were up to me, I'd have ya in me chamber by now." He laughed as she turned red with anger, his putrid breath misting her face as he did so. The rest of the crew having heard what he said began to laugh as well.

"Enough!" Thomas bellowed silencing them. He grinned as he took her hat off her head, causing her short red locks to fall around her shoulders. Putting the hat on he said "Well gents, lets give our former captain a proper farewell, shall we?" There was around of 'Ayes' before the two men holding her hoisted her over the railing dropping her with a grunt into a small dingy. Her hands still bound, Nina struggled to sit up in the small craft, failing as they began to lower her none too carefully. "Take this as a parting gift." Thomas said as he threw a pistol down with her, barely missing her head as he did. "Something to remember me by!" She glared up at him only looking away when the dingy finally reached the water. The waters thrashed her roughly to the side causing her to land on her injured shoulder. Nina bit her lip to keep from crying out, but instead screamed her hatred at her mutinous first mate. "YOU BLOODY BASTARD! YOU'LL REGRET CROSSING, CAPTAIN NINA THE BLOODY!" Her threats were lost on them as she only heard laughter as they sailed away; she watched her once loyal crew make way with '_her_' ship.

Once they were out of sight, Nina laid back against the hard wood of the dingy, sighing in frustration and pain.

_Sixteen years at sea. Ten of them working my way up from a captain's whore to a captain myself, and this is how it ends? In a damn dingy, lying in a pool of my own blood? I don't know what's worse just having my crew of six years commit mutiny. Or that I'd rather die from blood loss then the thirst and hunger._

Three days past and Nina was at the verge of insanity. The sun had burned her pale skin, red whelps rising in the areas exposed to the sun. Her lips cracked parched from thirst and her stomach ached for food to fill it. However, she felt neither the sun that scorched her nor the hunger and thirst that plagued her. She slept in a fevered sleep. Her shoulder the skin a sickly yellow as it rotted from the bone had begun to poison her blood. She was beyond coherent thought as she muttered in her fevered dreams.

On the fourth day she opened her eyes to see a snow white stone smooth as a river rock. Nina having thought she had gone mad reached out to touch the stone only to be shocked as the rock opened to reveille a sleeping crab. "What the hell?" She drew her hand away not wishing to be pinched, but watch in curiosity. "I have gone mad." She said as she laid he head back down closing her eyes once again. In her fevered sleep she never noticed the quickening pace of the dingy as it led her in a single direction.


	2. Chapter 2

To those of you who took interest in my story when I had posted it long ago, I am very sorry to have not posted anything. To assure everyone, I am not giving up the story. Not too long after my first post I came into some finical difficulty, to make a long story short I became homeless, and have now just recently turned my life around for the better. I'm in college so I won't be able to post regularly but I will post now. I hope to those of you who read my story enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Come on I'm on fanfiction, is this really necessary?

_The sun kissed water lapped lazily at the shore, as a young red headed girl played in the sand. Burying her small childish hands in the moist grains only to reveal them again, over and over she did this giggling in delight. Her crimson locks bouncing with her effort. The warm afternoon breeze swirls around the oblivious child, barley lifting the wet hem of her pale blue dress. More laughter rings out that does not belong to the young girl, turning from her fun she looks on at the other children playing merrily together. Sadness etches he small face, a longing to be with others fills her heart, but she only turns her back to the other children. Resuming her previous activities with less vigor than before. _

_"Strange child." The young girl's keen ears listen to the nurse maid's talk. "What do you mean, Ellen?" The two maids well into their thirties both had plump figures, and worn faces from years of hard labor. And like any good maids, who worked day and night, were prone to gossip and the irritating habit of knowing everyone's business weather they like it or not. "Have you not heard? The girl speaks not a coherent word, but only babble." A small gasp escapes from the other maid. "Is the poor child mad?" The elder nurse only shrugged. "The doctor says not but one cannot blame her for how she was found, lying limp in a fisherman's net, and no life in her wee body at all. I was there I tell you when they brought her a shore, not a single breath in that child." Curiosity filled the younger nurse, bubbling to the surface. "But what happened, she is quite alive now." Ellen nods. "Aye." She turns a stern look to the young girl. Her red locks swaying wildly around her petite shoulders. "I swear to you, Victoria, she is no normal child. She had no breath for hours; her body was cold as death and pale as snow. But when those men laid her down on the shore, her wee eyes opened, it was like staring into the abyss. Those unnatural blue eyes draw you in, even now, you can't breathe can't think, it's like your drowning, drowning in the dark recesses of her soul." The silence hung heavy in the air until a startling laughter broke its eerie hold. "Ellen, she is only a child, a frightened and lost child, not some demon." The young women's warm smile quickly fades as she looks upon her friends face. "Kid not Victoria, that child is with the devil. Even death will not touch her, for fear to drown in those eyes as well…"_

Nina's eyes burst open, welcomed not by a daunting sky but candle light. Confusion clouds her mind, as she shifts her body to a sitting position. A yelp escapes her, as her muscles protest to the movement. Her tender shoulder skin went taunt with the sudden shift, pulling slightly on the stiches that closed the garish wound. Nina fell back into the unfamiliar comforts of the bed beneath her. Her eyes held shut, as pain racked through her body. Large hands soothed back the hair from her face. "It's alright lass." Nina's eyes slowly opened, her breath caught as she looked upon the man who had saved her. His dark chocolate eyes shadowed by his hair. Nina stared at him in awe. Strange that she would feel such for this man, a stranger, when she has stood before kings and felt less.

"Who are you?" Her voice was weak, barley above a whisper. But it was clear that he had heard her, for his face lit up in the most alluring grin. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Her reply was lost as darkness consumed her sight once more.

Sorry it was short, next one will be a whole lot longer. Hope you enjoyed it.

Comment, review, I like feedback it helps.

And sorry again for not posting for so long, to those of you who had read my previous chapter.


End file.
